


Seducing his wench

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing/extended scene, F/M, Season 8, fluff and a mild bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: As Jaime follows Brienne out of the great hall, he develops cold feet. Tyrion steps in to encourage him, but not everything goes as per the plan.





	Seducing his wench

Courage was a strange thing indeed. Jaime had been brimming with it when he got up, his chest broad and his intent clear when he’d stopped Tormund from chasing after Brienne, but when it came to him, when it was time for him to seek her out and express his feelings to her, he felt like a meek chicken rather than the fierce lion he was supposed to be. He meant to knock on Brienne’s door, to seize this golden opportunity to make her aware about how much he wanted her, to bare his heart to her, but all he did was hide in the staircase on his way up.

And that was where he sat for the past few minutes, lost and forlorn, his courage long gone and his feet cold with fear.

“Why am I not surprised to find you here?”

He looked up to find Tyrion smirking at him. “What are you so happy about?” he snapped, miffed by his brother’s inconsiderate reaction to his strange predicament.

“Your discomfort makes me far from happy,” Tyrion said placatingly, settling himself down next to his brother. “When I saw you rush after her, I hoped you’d sustain the nerve to go all the way, but--”

Jaime shot him another look of irritation. “You knew I’d fail? That confident you were about me, huh?”

Tyrion gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “You haven’t failed,” he said soothingly, “I won’t let you falter, Jaime, that’s why I’m here to help.”

“Help?” Jaime yelped in disbelief. “What can you do? Even that Tormund fucking Giantsbane’s better than me in courting her!”

Tyrion burst out laughing. “Jealousy is the first step to your success. When you stood up to Tormund, I sensed the lion in you, and that’s what you have to be if you want her, not this sad, pathetic mess--” he trailed away, obviously not having the heart to insult his brother further.

“Alright,” Jaime admitted, realizing that it was time to seek help if he didn’t want that wildling to get anywhere near her. “I accept, I’m totally inept at telling her how I feel. What do I do?”

Tyrion shrugged. “Be yourself,” he said simply.

Jaime let out a dry laugh. “Socially awkward and unable to complete a sentence when I’m face-to-face with her? I tried to tell her, Tyrion, before the war--”

“Listen to your heart.” Tyrion placed a soothing palm to his chest. “Awaken your inner lion, be a man, woo her the traditional way--”

“I don’t know how to,” he almost swallowed the words in self pity, “I’ve never had to.”

Tyrion seemed determined to teach him. “For starters, take her some wine, Dornish would be good--” he paused when he saw a couple of serving wenches passing by “--ah, ladies,” he called out in his effortlessly smooth voice. They halted by the foot of the stairs, having eyes only for Jaime as they smiled at him seductively. Tyrion rolled his eyes, but continued talking. “Could we have some of that wine?” he requested in his sweetest, most persuasive tone.

“Please?” Jaime added, deciding to try his luck as well. “My brother and I want to celebrate with a few other friends, we need to--”

“My pleasure,” simpered one of girls, handing Jaime a jug and two glasses.

“Thank you, that will be all,” Tyrion dismissed them with a polite smile when they continued leering at Jaime. “See,” he said proudly, turning to his brother once they were alone again, “You were good. That was easy, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jaime agreed, “but they weren’t Brienne.”

“Unless I’ve misread the signs, which I don’t usually do, I’m sure she wants you too,” Tyrion encouraged him, “So take her this wine, say some nice things about her--”

Jaime blinked. “Nice things?”

“Praise her,” Tyrion said slowly, as if explaining to a two year old. “What’s the best thing you like about her?”

At once, Jaime was lost in fond memories of their time together. “Her righteousness, her pure heart, her honour, her skills in swordplay--”

He would’ve gone on dreamily, but Tyrion interrupted him. “I can see how smitten you are, but you need say something nice about her looks. I know she isn’t conventionally beautiful--”

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve known.” Jaime jumped to his feet immediately. “She has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, and her skin--her skin is so soft and don’t even get me started about her voice, for it’s the sweetest melody I’ve heard.” He ceased to praise her further when he saw his brother looking at him solemnly. “What?” he asked, ready to defend his opinion if need be.

“All that you just said,” Tyrion’s voice was down to a whisper, “just tell her that and then tell me if she doesn’t swoon in your arms.”

Jaime nodded, only half-registering his brother’s advice.

“Be sure to be gentle with your touch when you start,” Tyrion went on, “hold her hand first, and when you kiss her, the first kiss ought to be tender, like a dew drop on her lips. When you undress her, don’t be too clumsy, and when you make love to her, be gentle--”

“I think I can manage everything that comes after the kiss,” Jaime muttered, going red in the face.

“Be gentle,” Tyrion reminded him again, “that’s the key.”

Jaime wanted to get out of here at once. “I should go.” He gathered the wine and the glasses in his arms.

“May you be victorious,” Tyrion wished him as if he were venturing into a battlefield.

Jaime nodded, his heart now somewhere at his throat. He was about to rush up the stairs when Tyrion tugged at his arm.

“What is it now?”

“I’m sure you need some help here as well.” Tyrion undid his jacket so that it was fully open. “Go get her, Jaime.” He winked before he walked away from his brother.

A deep breath and a few more seconds of mental reassurances later, Jaime hurried up the stairs, oblivious of the people around him, indifferent to the revelry that continued downstairs, his mind occupied with one and just the only thought - Brienne.

He kicked her door with more enthusiasm than necessary, half-expecting her not to open. And then he waited with bated breath, counting in his mind, biding his time. Two seconds passed, three, four--he had half a mind to leave, convinced that all her smiles at supper were an outcome of her inebriated state, that he was no more than a friend to her, that his presence here this late in the night would be unwelcome and intruding.

Cursing his ill-luck, he was about to turn tail, when the door swung open and there she was. He stood speechless, gaping at her like a lad of ten and five who’d never been alone with a girl before. She said nothing either, meeting his gaze, confused and mildly flustered to find him there. Was she ill at ease because she expected him here? Or was it because she harboured no interest in him? The worst part of his brain suggested that it might be her displeasure that made her stare at him like that. But he’d never know unless he opened his bloody mouth and tried to speak to her.

“You didn’t drink,” he said in an accusing tone, sauntering past her, all of Tyrion’s well-meaning words evaporating from his heavy head.

“I didn’t drink?” she repeated, shutting the door and following him inside.

“In the game,” he explained himself, hoping her refusal to drink had nothing to do with the bloody wildling and his increasingly annoying advances towards her. Without waiting for an answer, he poured out a glass and handed it to her.

“This is not the game, this is only drinking.” Her surprise, her continued resistance to the wine he held before her, the mild frown on her face, all of it drained out the courage he’d so painstakingly gathered before he came here.

But he decided to insist anyway, for it was now or never. If she was with the wildling, he had to know. And right away. “Suit yourself.”

When she drank deeply, it took all of Jaime's willpower to refrain from grabbing her and attacking her lips. Tyrion’s advice came to him once again and he decided to hold back. But so far, it wasn’t going well. He noticed that she was wearing a shirt that was laced at the front, with gaps wide enough for him to peek, to catch a glimpse of her pale smooth skin. He liked what he saw, the bulge in his pants growing increasingly painful in immediate response. The room was now stifling enough for him to break into a sweat, adding to his arousal and discomfort.

“You keep it quite warm in here,” he remarked, making his way straight to her bed and struggling to wriggle out of his jacket.

She broke into a long winding explanation of how to keep rooms warm in winter, how to keep the fire burning--but he was barely listening, his mind a confused muddle of insecurity and raging desire for her. “That’s very efficient,” he managed when she’d finished, earning an irritated look in response.

“Piss off.”

_Hells, she really is pissed off with me!_

That thought and her expression was enough to send a bolt of panic through him, leaving him wondering if he should get the hell out of here. The alcohol in his blood wasn’t helping, sending mixed signals to his brain, none of which his mouth co-operated with, for it seemed to have a mind of its own. And so he went on, babbling on about how he despised his new dwelling. “You know the first thing I learnt when I came North,” he drawled, unable to keep his eyes off the enticing gap in her shirt, “I hate the fucking North.”

“It grows on you,” she said with a serious face.

“I don’t want things growing on me.” He strode to the table and poured himself a glass, deciding to voice the concern that had been eating him since Tyrion had called out her virginity. “How about Tormund Giantsbane,” he asked, more caustically than he’d intended to, “has he grown on you?”

She took a step closer, her face filled with disbelief. “You sound quite jealous,” she said breathlessly, the blossoming colour on her cheeks a much-needed ray of hope that he, perhaps, had a chance.

“I do, don’t I?” he agreed reluctantly, reflecting on his mental state and the fact that he was burning with envy.

When she merely stood there, not bothering to alleviate him of his painful doubt about Tormund, he could stand it no more, the heat leaving him breathing heavily. “It’s bloody hot in here,” he said again and began unlacing his shirt with the one hand he had. When all he encountered was frustration with his fruitless effort, he put his teeth into action, gnawing at his collar, hoping at the same time that he wasn’t making a bumbling fool of himself.

“Oh, move aside!”

Brienne pushed his hand away and pulled him by his shirt, her long nimble fingers steadily working on his garment, undoing it. Her eyes on his chest, she never once met his gaze while the colour on her cheeks gradually deepened as she went about her task. A heavy breath later, he decided to go for it and reached for her shirt, but before he could act on his desire, her fingers slid down his chest, coming to a halt while her other hand was on his, restraining him. “What are you doing?” she breathed, blue eyes piercing his.

“Taking your shirt off,” he told her, hoping he hadn't ruined their friendship by toeing an un-breachable line between them.

When she stood staring, he was convinced that he had made a huge mess of it. _I_ _’ve made a terrible mistake,_ he realized, his heart sinking as he let her drop his hand. He was about to mumble a quick apology, promising her that he’d never repeat this mistake again and make himself scarce, but her hands slowly crept to her shirt, leaving him frozen to the spot and wondering what really was on her mind. While her fingers worked on her laces, her eyes were fixed on his. There was a strange glow in them and they seemed to burn with the same fire that resided deep within him, the passion they beheld telling him that she wanted this as much as he did, flooding him with relief that he wasn’t, after all, mistaken. She reached for his shirt, slowly divesting him of it and then followed it up with hers. For a few long moments, they simply stood there, their chests heaving as they took in each other, her scorching gaze making him go weak in the knees, the heat that was consuming her evident on her face.

“I’ve never slept with a Knight before,” was the best he could come up with, Tyrion’s advice flying out of the window.

“I’ve never slept with anyone before,” she replied with the same straight face, her answer dispelling the worst fears in his mind.

“Then you must drink,” he insisted, “those are the rules.”

She began to resist again. “I told you--”

But he could stand it no more. Getting to the tips of his toes, he leaned in, devouring her lips with such hunger that he’d never felt before. She stumbled a bit, her knees buckling under the surprise for a moment, but he was there for her, wrapping his stump around her waist, never letting her fall, never letting her falter. He cupped her face and his fingers were all over, touching and feeling her deliciously soft skin. She joined in, giving in to his yearning with passion to match his, their lips and tongues singing a song neither had ever sung before. He caressed her burning skin, and let his fingers ruffle her hair, his mouth blissfully mating with hers, their kiss threatening to burn them to ashes.

In a fit of mounting passion, she bit his lip and broke the kiss at once, giggling a nervous apology, but she’d only ended up arousing him even more and he dragged her back in, taking what was his, giving what he’d been meaning to give her ever since he’d first set foot here.

“You’re beautiful,” he gushed when they let go of each other, drinking in her blushing face and her thick kiss-swollen lips.

A frown creased her forehead. “Shut your mouth,” she hissed, refusing to believe that his compliment was sincere.

“I’m serious.” Worried that he might offend her, he decided to heed Tyrion’s advice. “Your eyes, they’re--” he searched his mind for an appropriate word “-- _nice_ ,” he finished, his inebriated brain coupled with the growing desire and lust for her hindering his ability to make sense.

“Nice?” she repeated.

“Yes, I--I mean--” he began to stammer, but she grabbed his face, her lips silencing him, leaving him with no option but to comply with her demand. She assumed control of the kiss this time, guiding him with what she wanted, nibbling his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth, sliding it all over, vying for dominance with his and showing him that she too was capable of being an equal participant in this dance of lust.

“Where did you learn to kiss like this?” he couldn’t help asking when she’d released him, the taste of her lingering in his mouth. “Have you kissed anyone before--”

Brienne looked affronted. “You’re my first.”

“That was fucking brilliant for a first time,” he growled, his cock struggling against his trousers.

“And you’ll be my last,” she said earnestly, her face and neck now a delightful shade of red.

“You’re going to be my last as well,” he murmured, reaching for her trousers and undoing them. “I might as well try my best to make it worthwhile for you.”

And then all hell broke loose and they undressed in a frenzy, while trying their best to keep their hands and mouths off each other. With only three hands between them, things began to get complicated, their impatience adding to their frustration that they couldn’t get rid of their clothes sooner. When their pants found their way to the floor, she led him to the bed. He shoved her down and pinned her to the mattress with his body, ready to show her what it would feel like to be a woman. This wasn’t what Tyrion had recommended for him, but it was happening and this was what they both ached for. His want for her had reached such a peak that neither of them had the patience for subtleties or tenderness.

His mouth wandered all over her skin, showering her with hot, wet kisses interspersed with bites and nibbles, every moan and every gasp he could get out of her making his erection grow harder and agonizingly painful. Her fingers slid along her back, clutching his arse, pushing him into her.

“Jaime, I can’t wait any longer,” she whimpered, groping his cock when his tongue teased her nipple.

 _Jaime,_ not _Ser Jaime..._

There was a saying that men, at times, thought with their cocks rather than their brains, and there was no bigger truth than that. Without thinking, he plunged into her, going about half way in when he remembered that she was a fucking virgin.

_I should’ve listened to Tyrion…_

She winced and he froze, worried that he’d hurt her, guilt-ridden that he had considered his pleasure before her comfort.

“Get the hell on with it, Jaime,” she rasped, taking him by surprise for hers wasn’t the voice of pain, but that of pure unmistakable pleasure.

He began his thrusts, kissing and fondling and groping her breasts as he moved, increasing his pace while she writhed and gasped under him. Every time he plundered her cunt, her screams grew louder, her hands sliding along his back, pinching him, pressing into him, pushing him to dig deeper into her. Her skin burned under his mouth, and with every move he increased the intensity of his thrusts, his hips pounding into hers furiously. He was insanely rough and wild and aggressive, but she wasn’t too far behind, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips and squeezing his arse, digging her fingernails deep into his back, biting his collarbone, her ecstatic screams encouraging him to go harder and deeper into her as their desire neared a maddening climax.

It didn’t take long for her to finish and she shuddered in his arms with a hoarse cry, sinking back into the bed when it was over, holding on to him for dear life as she tried to come to terms with the tremors that had left her blissfully shaken.

Jaime soon followed, exploding into her, the feeling something he’d never experienced before. “I love you, Brienne,” he shouted, pinning her down with his final thrust.

He felt complete. He felt truly one with her.

+++++

Jaime opened his eyes to find the pale glow of the wintry sun trickling through the window. Brienne in his arms, warm and naked, this was the life he’d always craved for. His elation was, however, short lived when he recalled the incidents of the previous night.

 _Drunken sex_ , he thought, frowning as he let go of her and rolled to his side of the bed, _that’s what I’ve cheapened our beautiful relationship to._ What was she going to think about him?

“You don’t look too happy.”

Tearing his eyes off the ceiling, he turned to Brienne. She was awake and sitting, propped against her pillow, looking at him, concerned. “Have I--”

“It wasn’t you, it was my mistake,” he said hastily, “I shouldn’t have turned up in your room, drunk--”

She looked crestfallen. “It was the most beautiful night of my life, but I get your perspective. You’d never have wanted to be with me had you been sober--”

Jaime sat up, baffled. “What the hell are you trying to say?”

“That last night was a drunken mistake for you--”

“When did I say that?”

“You just--”

Jaime realized his folly at once. “Before I came here last night, I’d been taking some advice from Tyrion, to seduce you--”

It was Brienne’s turn to be surprised. “So everything you did last night was as per Lord Tyrion’s instructions--”

“No,” he said, reddening, “I did exactly the opposite of what my brother told me to do.”

“And what did he--” her voice was soft and coy now “--tell you to do?”

“Have I ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes in all the seven kingdoms, my lady?” he said, looking deeply into her eyes. “Your skin is smooth as butter and your voice sweet as honey--”

She giggled, bringing his list of compliments to a grinding halt. “Did your brother tell you to lie?”

“He told me to tell you how I feel about you.” At once she sobered, the smile vanishing from her face. “And that’s what I’m trying to do now.”

“What else did he tell you?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Jaime took her hand in his. “To hold your hand.” He enveloped her in a hug and gently lay her on the bed. His lips meeting hers, he teased them enticingly. “This,” he said, peppering her lips and chin with sweet little kisses.

“What else?” Brienne prompted, giving his tongue a light nip with her teeth.

“He said I ought to make sweet, gentle love to you,” he whispered, his mouth sliding to her chest, finding her nipple.

Her voice was thick with lust. “Why don’t you do as he says then?”

“With pleasure,” he said, tonguing the pebble-hard tip while his hand occupied itself with her other breast, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Jaime,” she gasped, the sound of his name on her lips getting him hot and aroused once again.

“Hmm?” he asked, his mouth busy pleasuring her.

“Whatever your brother might say, you were adorable last night.”

Jaime pulled away abruptly. “Adorable?” he couldn’t believe his ears. “You call that drunken mess adorable?”

“You didn’t have to seek his help, you didn’t have to bother seducing me,” she said, biting her lip. “I’ve always been yours. I belong to none but you, not Tormund Giantsbane, not anyone else.”

“And I am yours.” He bent to return to what he'd been up to when she stopped him with a restraining hand on his chest. “What is it? Have I offended you, Brienne?”

She seemed to search his eyes for something. “There was--um--something you told me last night--” she paused, and he knew what she was talking about. But before he could find a chance to allay her doubts, she went on. “Never mind,” he could feel the disappointment in her voice, “it was probably your wine speaking, forget it--”

Jaime kissed her deeply. “I love you,” he whispered into her lips, “I meant it last night, and I mean it now.”

She smiled, the sweetest, most radiant smile he’d ever seen on her face.

“And you are beautiful, Brienne,” he told her the other truth she’d dismissed as a lie last night. “To me, you always will be.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it.


End file.
